Un anniversaire géant
by Mirabelle31
Summary: Cette année un évènement va bouleverser la petite vie tranquille du collège Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore nous a encore inventé?


Bêta: SuperFishman

Disclamer: Je ne suis pas JKR donc cet univers ne m'appartient hélas pas et il en est de même pour ses personnages (même si j'ai enlevé Sevy pour l'enfermer dans l'armoire de Crapounette). Seule l'histoire sors de mon cerveau de pompom-girl tarée.

Rating: Cette fic est pour tout public.

Note : Cet O.S a été classé 2ème pour le concours « Anniversaire 2011 » du site Fanfics en Folie.

Un Anniversaire géant.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Rubeus Hagrid : en effet le bien-aimé Garde chasse de Poudlard et accessoirement professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, fêtait son anniversaire.

Nous étions le 6 décembre et aujourd'hui, il célébrait son 67 ème anniversaire.

Que de formidables souvenirs avait-il au sein de cette école! Quand il repensait aux dernières années passées, il se disait que malgré le sort que lui avait réservé Vous-Savez-Qui, il avait eu la chance, grâce au très grand directeur du château, de rester au sein de cet établissement et avait également eu l'honneur de faire découvrir le monde de la magie à Harry Potter le jeune orphelin et héros du monde sorcier qu'il considérait comme son ami.

Il espérait que sa fête d'anniversaire serait inoubliable et souhaitait que tous s'amuseraient bien à la soirée qui avait été prévue afin de fêter cet important événement.

Quelques semaines auparavant dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard...

Les professeurs et les préfets des quatre maisons étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les y avait conviés afin de leur expliquer l'événement qui aurait lieu dans quelques temps. Quand tous furent dans le bureau et après leur avoir proposé à tous les sempiternels tasses de thés et bonbons au citron il leur annonça à tous la raison de leur convocation plus que surprenante ainsi qu'inattendue:

- Si je vous ai tous réunis ce jour dans mon bureau c'est qu'hier, votre collègue et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, m'a demandé s'il pouvait organiser une soirée afin de fêter son anniversaire. Comme vous le savez tous, Hagrid n'a pas de famille proche et à part quelques amis, il lui arrive de se sentir assez seul je n'ai donc pas eu le courage de lui refuser cela. Maintenant vu sa délicatesse et ses compétences en organisation je vous propose que ce soit nous même qui préparions la soirée pour éviter toute catastrophe ! C'est que j'y tiens à mon école!

Le professeur Rogue avec son éternelle morgue répondit :

- Je pense monsieur le directeur, que c'est en effet plus prudent. Sans vouloir me moquer d'Hagrid je le pense assez ignorant sur la façon d'organiser quoi que ce soit sans que cela ne tourne inévitablement au désastre !

- Allons Severus, il ne ferait pas s'écrouler le château non plus !

- Vous en êtes bien sur?

Les autres professeurs et élèves ne disaient rien pour le moment mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Il est vrai qu'Hagrid, malgré sa gentillesse était assez balourd et maladroit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le directeur, nous allons également devoir trouver des cadeaux pour lui et connaissant ses goûts...

- Il est vrai qu'il est passionné par les animaux plus que dangereux mais à part cela... il va falloir se creuser les méninges afin de lui trouver des cadeaux adéquats susceptibles de lui faire plaisir, répliqua le professeur McGonagall

- Et bien on est pas sortis du chaudron, répliqua Severus !

- Severus ça suffit ! Les enfants en ce qui vous concerne vous devrez trouver un cadeau chacun qui sera offert au professeur de la part de votre maison. Attention, vous n'avez que très peu de temps pour trouver une idée, et acheter le cadeau!

- Quoi ! s'exclama Malfoy, avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, on va devoir acheter un cadeau à ce... à cet espèce d'australopithèque au QI de poisson rouge ! C'est une blague !

- Monsieur Malfoy, gardez vos remarques pour vous, je vous rappelle que vous parlez de l'un de vos professeurs, rugit le directeur, je retire 50 points à la maison Serpentard et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas écoper en plus d'une retenue. Encore un mot de ce genre sortant de votre bouche et je me montrerai beaucoup moins clément ! Prenez-en bonne note.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave commençaient à papoter comme des commères afin d'essayer de trouver quoi offrir à leur cher collègue.

- Et dire qu'en plus du cadeau il faut organiser la soirée... chuchota Mme Chourave.

De son côté Hermione commençait elle aussi à réfléchir à un cadeau pour Hagrid.

- Que pourrions-nous lui offrir... un dictionnaire ?... Non il ne vaut mieux pas il pourrait mal le prendre et cela m'étonnerait que les autres soient d'accord avec moi ; réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis, se dit-elle.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui nous attend, je vais pouvoir annoncer à Hagrid qu'étant donné qu'il s'agit de son anniversaire nous avons tous décidé de lui organiser la soirée afin qu'il puisse en profiter comme il se doit et qu'il n'a pas à se préoccuper de toute l'organisation de sa fête. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations et n'oubliez pas le grand jour c'est le 6 décembre nous n'avons que trois semaines pour que tout soit prêt !

Plus tard, dans la salle commune des Serpentards...

- Bien, dit Draco comme vous le savez tous, les préfets ont été réunis dans le bureau du vieux citronné ce matin et savez-vous pourquoi ? Ce vieux fou à autorisé cette espèce de baleine d'Hagrid à fêter son anniversaire au sein du château nous devons tous participer à cette fichue soirée qui aura lieu le 6 décembre et en plus il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un cadeau !

Aussitôt, plusieurs exclamations... d'horreur se firent entendre dans la salle commune.

- Attend, Dray, tu plaisantes, faut acheter un cadeau à ce vieux lourdeau, c'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Pansy

- J'aimerais bien ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin la seule chose positive c'est qu'on aura une soirée mais à part ça ! Et pensez à nos parents s'ils l'apprenaient... va falloir se montrer discret. Vous imaginez leur réaction s'ils savaient qu'on fait un cadeau à ce bon à rien !

- Moi ça me fait mal de devoir dépenser mon fric pour lui, reprit Pansy. On a qu'à lui acheter un collier pour son espèce de chien puant ce sera bien suffisant!

- Moi ça me va Pansy ! s'exclama Blaise, et vous autres vous en pensez quoi?

- C'est bien suffisant à mon avis, répondit Draco. Bon ça vous convient vous autres?

Un grand oui s'éleva dans la salle des verts et argent.

- Bon voila une bonne chose de faite, dit Draco, maintenant qu'ils ne comptent pas trop sur moi pour organiser cette soirée, faut pas trop m'en demander, déjà il a un cadeau il peut s'estimer heureux.

- Je viens d'y penser, reprit Blaise, qui remettra son présent à l'autre débile ?

- Pas de panique inutile ! Il suffira peut-être de déposer nos cadeaux sur une table du moins j'espère car si c'est moi qui dois lui remettre... !

- T'as raison Dray, dit Pansy, on verra le moment venu. Reste plus qu'à attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard pour lui acheter son « cadeau » et tout sera réglé !

- Au fait t'as des détails pour la soirée ? demanda Blaise.

- Non, le vieux chnoque qui nous sert de directeur nous a juste prévenu pour ce stupide anniversaire et a dit aux profs qu'il préférait que ce soit eux qui organisent et préparent la soirée.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Blaise, il n'a pas envie que son château soit en ruine à cause d'un anniversaire ! Je l'imagine déjà vouloir venir avec ses amies les bêtes, vous imaginez le carnage dans la Grande Salle !

- C'est dommage, sourit Pansy, ça aurait fait de l'animation !

- Ouais, grogna Vincent, on aurait p'têtre eu de plus longues vacances ! Si proche de Noël !

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! s'horrifia Draco, ben il nous a bien gâté le citronné j'espère vraiment qu'il n'aura plus d'idées tordues de ce genre !

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, la même réunion avait lieu et déjà les élèves avaient formé des petits groupes afin de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient bien offrir à leur professeur. Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient décidé de le faire progresser dans la langue shakespearienne en lui offrant un livre « le petit cruciverbiste » un livre de jeu de mots qui permettait de progresser et découvrir de nouveaux mots tout en s'amusant.

L'idée fut adoptée à la majorité des voix. Ils décidèrent tout de même de joindre à ce cadeau quelques confiseries qui sont toujours plus que bienvenues pour ce genre d'événement.

Du côté des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était un peu plus survoltée, Hermione la préfète tentant de calmer ses camarades qui avaient des idées un peu trop loufoques et indignes d'un cadeau d'anniversaire surtout pour un professeur!

- Herm', dit Ron, on sait que toi à part un livre tu n'as pas d'autre idée de cadeau mais ce n'est pas la peine de refuser toutes les idées que l'on pourrait te donner !

- Ron, je ne crois pas que les inventions de tes frères soient une si bonne idée que ça, déjà que pas mal utilisent les boîtes à flemme des jumeaux... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis quand même !

- Ouais vu comme ça, évidemment... ronchonna-t-il.

- Bon quelqu'un aurait une idée? redemanda Hermione.

- Ben on sait qu'il aime les animaux alors j'ai peut-être une idée, déclara Harry pensivement, on pourrait lui offrir un album photo où il y aurait diverses espèces animales. Colin tu crois que tu peux nous faire ça ?

- Ouais il y a quelques animaux qu'on peut photographier sans problème et sans danger ici et puis l'année dernière avec mes parents on a fait un safari photo en Afrique...

- Un quoi ? demandèrent en cœur Neville et Ron.

- Un SA-FA-RI photo c'est un voyage pendant lequel on peut prendre plein de photos de différents animaux.

- C'est une bonne idée, sourit Hermione... Bon alors tout le monde est d'accord avec l'idée de l'album photo?

- Oui, s'écrièrent les rouges et or!

- Je vais alors tout de suite demander à maman de m'envoyer les photos de nos dernières vacances comme ça on pourra commencer assez rapidement notre surprise ! Il me faudra un peu de temps pour sélectionner les photos en plus on a pas beaucoup de temps...

- C'est sûr, reprit Hermione, samedi nous irons acheter l'album !

Dans la salle des Poufsouffles, l'ambiance était assez morose, les étudiants n'avaient absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient offrir au professeur. Ils décidèrent de réfléchir encore quelques jours et si vraiment aucune idée ne leur venait, ils demanderaient de l'aide à leur directrice de maison.

Après tout à part son goût pour les créatures plus ou moins dangereuses et rebutantes que semblait adorer l'homme ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir !

Le professeur Dumbledore sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé au citron bien méritée dans son bureau. Il venait de rendre visite à ce cher Hagrid et il lui avait fallu de beaucoup d'explications et de diplomatie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait décidé d'organiser lui-même la soirée avec l'aide des autres professeurs et ainsi qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire ce jour là, à part profiter de sa journée.

- C'est la dernière fois que j'autorise ce genre de chose dans mon établissement soupira-t-il ! Espérons qu'il ne s'attende pas à une telle fête tous les ans maintenant ! Par Merlin ! J'y pense enfin, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir, s'écria-t-il soudain faisant par la même occasion se réveiller Fumseck en sursaut.

Les professeurs dans leur coin avaient organisé une réunion qui aurait lieu le soir même afin de trouver quoi offrir à leur collègue, ensuite ils devaient organiser la fête en elle-même! Cette « sympathique cellule de crise » aurait lieu dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall vers 22 heures.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et, après un copieux repas dans la Grande Salle les professeurs se retrouvèrent pour leur « conseil de guerre ». Le premier à arriver dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors fut le professeur de potions après avoir frappé à la porte et avoir été invité à entrer, il déclara :

- Bonsoir, Minerva. Les autres professeurs sont-ils arrivés ? J'espère ne pas être trop en avance.

- Non, ils ne sont pas encore là Severus, mais ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, entrez je vous en prie.

Le professeur de potions venait de s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil rouge malheureusement pour lui – du rouge pour le directeur des Serpentards, quelle horreur ! - lorsqu'on entendit frapper à la porte – ça valait la peine de s'asseoir !. Plusieurs de ses collègues se trouvaient là elle se dépêcha de les faire entrer. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas faire durer cette rencontre toute la nuit certains d'entre eux dont elle-même étaient directeurs de maison.

- Bon. Comme nous l'a dit le directeur ce matin nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour organiser l'anniversaire d'Hagrid. Alors j'ai pensé que pour nous faciliter la tâche nous pourrions nous mettre tous ensemble pour lui offrir un cadeau en commun. Nous connaissons tous Hagrid et son goût pour les créatures plus ou moins dangereuses mais lui trouver un cadeau ne va pas être chose évidente !

- Oui en effet, répondit le professeur Chourave, j'ai croisé tout à l'heure la préfète de ma maison et quand je lui ai demandé si avec ses camarades ils avaient trouvé quoi offrir à Hagrid elle m'a appris presque au bord des larmes que pour l'instant ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Je lui ai dit qu'ils avaient encore quatre jours pour réfléchir et que s'ils ne trouvaient rien, ils pouvaient venir m'en parler. Franchement j'espère qu'ils vont trouver car moi-même je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau.

- Et bien j'espère que les trois autres maisons auront trouvé quelque chose parce que sinon on n'est pas près de s'en sortir!

- Merlin vous écoute, répliqua pieusement le professeur Flitwick !

- Ce n'est pas que je voudrais vous presser mes chers collègues, intervint le professeur Rogue, mais j'ai une potion à préparer pour notre ami commun, Minerva, de plus comme vous le savez je peux être appelé à tout moment.

- Vous avez raison Severus. L'un d'entre vous aurait-il une idée de présent ?

Le professeur Trelawnay sortit un instant de ses pensées et s'exclama d'une voix mal assurée :

- Ma chère j'ai eu une vision cet après-midi me parlant d'un grand bouleversement d'un départ, d'une grande joie et de quelques larmes... Peut-être pourrions-nous offrir à ce cher Hagrid une semaine de vacances.

- Ma chère Sybille, vous divaguez, il refusera de quitter Poudlard, c'est le seul endroit où il peut vivre. Et puis il n'accepterait pas forcément de quitter ses animaux.

Les arguments de Minerva se tenaient. En effet, faire quitter le château à Hagrid pourrait lui sembler une punition. A la surprise de tout le monde c'est le sombre professeur des potions qui prit la parole.

- Bien que je sois rarement d'accord avec notre professeur de divination je pense effectivement qu'une petite semaine de vacances, disons... chez cette chère Madame Maxime par exemple, pourrait lui faire plaisir. J'ai récemment appris par mon collègue français qu'ils continuaient à correspondre, je me demande comment d'ailleurs quand on voit l'orthographe d'Hagrid je me dis qu'on pourrait tout autant lui offrir un dictionnaire. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Mme Maxime ! Remarquez, elle essaie peut-être de nous l'alphabétiser!

- Severus, je vous en prie!

- Allons, Minerva ! Avez-vous déjà regardé les annotations qu'il fait sur les relevés de notes de vos chers petits, c'est par moments assez affligeant je dois dire !

- En effet, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, affirma-t-elle sous les pouffements de ces collègues.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de ricaner, vous autres, nous pourrions éventuellement reprendre. Visiblement nous sommes donc d'accord pour ce cadeau.

Sous l'acquiescement de ses collègues elle annonça la fin de la réunion. Elle allait de ce pas contacter Madame Maxime qui l'aiderait à la réalisation de ce projet.

- Je vous propose de nous retrouver ce week-end pour mettre au point la soirée. D'ici là j'aurais certainement reçu une réponse de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

L'entrevue des professeurs étant terminée, ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs appartements afin de pouvoir enfin se reposer de cette journée qui avait été pleine de surprises.

Le professeur McGonagall, une fois seule dans son appartement, se fit une petite note afin de penser à demander à Miss Granger si ces camarades et elle avaient trouvé quoi offrir à Hagrid. Puis tranquillement, elle alla se coucher en espérant que le professeur Dumbledore ne leur inventerait rien d'autre pour le lendemain. Et il devrait se débrouiller pour lui trouver un cadeau, après tout il avait accepté que celui-ci fête son anniversaire il allait devoir aider à la préparation de la soirée lui aussi et se débrouiller seul pour faire plaisir à Hagrid ! C'est sur cette pensée ô combien réjouissante qu'elle s'endormit.

Quelques jours plus tard ce fut la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves des différentes maisons se pressèrent d'acheter les présents pour la fête d'Hagrid.

Le jeune Colin était resté dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec quelques élèves et continuait à trier les différentes photos qui feraient partie de l'album. Quand ses condisciples rentrèrent de leur sortie il avait sélectionné une trentaine de photos ce qui serait largement suffisant pour composer l'album. Il demanda à un élève de septième année de dupliquer les photos qu'il avait choisies ce que l'adolescent accepta sans problème, ainsi, Colin pourrait garder le souvenir de son voyage en Afrique, certains des animaux qu'il avait photographiés l'ayant fasciné ne serait-ce que par leur beauté, il fallait en effet avouer que les paysages étaient eux aussi magnifiques.

Les professeurs s'étaient à nouveau tous réunis afin de cette fois organiser la soirée qui était prévue pour un anniversaire digne de ce nom et avaient laissé des ordres aux elfes du château concernant les décorations qu'ils avaient choisies et pour le gâteau d'anniversaire en lui-même. Les enseignants étaient également rassurés car Mme Maxime avait accepté la demande des professeurs de Poudlard d'héberger Hagrid pendant une semaine au sein de son établissement. Elle se faisait une joie de lui faire découvrir les paysages français qu'elle affectionnait tant. Les élèves avaient également trouvé quoi offrir à leur professeur, la soirée s'annonçait donc de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Cette semaine McGonagall avait appris que même le professeur Dumbledore, après de maintes recherches, avait trouvé un cadeau pour Hagrid donc tout allait pour le mieux. Après la remise de cadeaux, la soirée dansante qui se terminerait dans les alentours de onze heures le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques prendrait un Portoloin pour rejoindre la France - ce que pour l'instant l'homme ignorait totalement.

Enfin on y était, le jour J, l'heure H, la minute M, l'instant T (pourquoi pas I, là est la question), ou tout ce que vous voulez... la Grande salle était magnifiquement décorée. Derrière la table des professeurs il y avait une grande banderole scintillante sur laquelle il était inscrit Joyeux Anniversaire Hagrid. Les tables des maisons avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes (– Arthur, quand tu nous tiens !)Sur une autre table le long d'un mur les présents des élèves ainsi que celui du directeur, ce qui fit une grande joie à Draco qui n'aurait donc pas à remettre le cadeau personnellement. Le présent des professeurs ne lui serait remis qu'en dernier et au dernier moment et c'est le professeur McGonagall qui avait été désignée par ses collègues pour garder le précieux Portoloin dans l'une des nombreuses poches que cachait sa tenue de soirée.

Tous étaient déjà présents dans la Grande Salle il ne manquait plus que l'invité d'honneur. Le directeur demanda alors à tous le plus grand silence car Hagrid devrait arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant. Par un sort Dumbledore plongea la Salle dans le noir. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent un énorme JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE retentit dans la salle. La soirée allait enfin pouvoir commencer au plus grand bonheur de tous !


End file.
